1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning and dusting apparatus and, more particularly, to self-propelled power driven scrubbing machines. More specifically, the present invention relates to a propelled rider scrubber for carpeted surfaces that cleans by applying a cleaning solution, scrubbing the wetted carpet, and extracting dirt and moisture from the treated carpet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
First impressions are important, and for most commercial establishments the floor is the first surface noticed by most visitors and guests. “If your floors shine, your facility shines” is a phrase that particularly applies to the hospitality industry. The “cast” of cleaners at Disneyland and its companion Disney California Adventure must service hundred of areas and buildings, in addition to 400,000 square feet of sidewalks. It is a task that keeps 1,100 employees busy day and night.
Hotels, casinos, exhibition halls, and airports have an even more difficult task. Many are open 24/7/365, with regular traffic in nearly all areas of the facility, from both guests and staff. A visit to almost any Las Vegas casino late at night will find employees polishing floors and tending to carpets. Entrance carpeting is often extracted daily to maintain a bright, like-new appearance. Convention areas have become ever more important revenue sources, and present myriad cleaning problems. In addition to high levels of foot traffic, conventions require exhibit and meeting room set up and teardown. In busy convention centers, banquets run breakfast, lunch, and dinner.
Just as dust and grit are the bane of polished hard floors, their removal from carpeting is essential to good looks and long carpet life. In addition to a daily spot removal regimen, a balanced carpet-cleaning program includes frequent vacuuming to remove surface soils in high traffic areas, and less frequent deep cleaning to remove adhered and accumulated soiling not touched by the other removal techniques.
From a health standpoint, deep soil removal on a regular basis would seem far better than interim spot-removal and surface vacuuming. Additionally, such treatment would maintain the carpeting in a like-new condition for a far longer period of time, as well as decreasing the other problems associated with carpet contaminants. For reasons of both cost and convenience, the general trend is away from the deep cleaning wet system in medium and large facilities.
The main expense in floor care maintenance is the cost of labor, which may amount to over 90% of an operational budget. Presently available deep cleaning/wet systems can treat at most 400–500 square feet per hour over an eight-hour shift. This pace translates into a labor cost that cannot compete with the more superficial interim methods, such as absorbent pad cleaning or dry foam extraction.
The higher speed cleaning processes are also usually low-moisture systems. For areas requiring a rapid “turn,” such systems offer the advantage of rapid drying. With some venues having foot traffic 24 hours a day, rapid drying is essential to full facility utilization. A need exists to provide fully utilized facilities with the ability to deeply clean carpeted surfaces at a more rapid rate than is presently provided while also extracting a greater amount of moisture to effect a more rapid drying than has previously been possible when deep cleaning.